


Welcome to hell

by LaVenus6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal habla sobre Will y su relación</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to hell

La soledad se me fue cuando un par de palabras sonaron en mis oídos, resonaron en mi cabeza formando un rostro. Will Graham son las palabras que suenan en mi cabeza y corazón.

No es un mal para mí, soy yo el mal para él.

Soy la oscuridad que lo consume, la noche que lo cubre y lo controla con su neblina para que se desespere al no poder escapar de mí.

Soy su enemigo y su amor pero no somos Romeo y Julieta. No me voy a sacrificar por él pero él por mí sí. Me encargaré de eso, de que ocurra.

Will Graham, ¿crees que cambiaré por ti? ¿Qué dejaré de asesinar por ti? No mí querido, Will. Al contrario. Más cuerpos y sangre para ti, para ti mi amor, para ti mi Will.

Es la única forma, la única forma de que demuestre mis sentimientos.

El juego ya inicio, ya moví todas mis jugadas y tu cara linda no me distrae. Juegas con un profesional nunca lo olvides.

Bienvenido a tu infierno, a tu tormentoso amor.

Ya estas acabado.


End file.
